


Once Upon a Round Table

by cyphersushi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphersushi/pseuds/cyphersushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a going to be a battle between Good and Evil and Merlin is the battleground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Round Table

**Author's Note:**

> It's all havenward's fault. And merihn's. Cause all I said was "Merlin would be an enthusiastic porn star" and then they tricked me. This is cheesy, it's over the top and if this is the first of my writing you read please don't judge me. I also don't know how the heck this came to be almost 2k words...

"So, this is some kind of fantasy thing then, as with swords and stuff?" Merlin sipped his latte and looked at the beautiful woman across the table.

"Yes, pretty much. It's gonna be a battle between good and evil and you are the battle-ground. Oh and it's gay-porn so you know..." Morgana twirled the little espresso cup on the plate with her perfectly manicured nail.

"Yay! Cock!" Merlin said with a brilliant grin, oblivious to the sudden looks from the other guests at the cafe.

***

"Awww, 'gana, you didn't say I'd have to work with him... he's a prat! Thinks he's god's gift to anything with a hole..." Merlin knew he was whining but he didn't care.

"Hey, love, you don't have to like him, you just have to look like you are enjoying yourself."

"Well, he does have a really nice cock... if only it didn't come with the personality..."

"You are such a slut!"

"Takes one to know one, hunny" Merlin winked and threw a kiss at his friend before walking over to join the other actors.

Arthur was sitting sprawled out in one of the dinky sofas next to his co-star Lance.

"I think you should change to Lancelot - it's a great stage name. People love that whole noble knightly bit." He grinned at Lance who was looking everything but noble at the moment, shirtless with his worn jeans riding dangerously low on his hips eliminating any possibility of underwear.

"You're not afraid I'll take all your fans then Arfur," Lance asked pronouncing Arthur's name in the poshest way possible.

"Like you could, you wanna-be..." Arthur's smile and wink took the edge of his words.

The call to get to wardrobe interrupted the friendly banter but it did pick right up again when they saw their costumes.

"Gilded spandex? You've got to be shittin' me mate!" Arthur looked disbelievingly at the shiny slip of fabric that was supposed to be his outfit.

"Oh, come off it. You'll look smashin' as usual..." Lance's grin betrayed his amusement at Arthur's clothing. "It's not as if you're gonna be in it for long anyway."

"Says you... you got the bloody leather pants. Could well have been from your own closet..." Despite his protests Arthur was shimmying into his trousers. He was just finished when Merlin walked in, looking for his outfit. The sight made him freeze to the spot. A ray of sunlight from the dusty window shone straight at Arthur making his blond hair practically glow and his outfit (which left very little to the imagination) sparkle. The trousers where matched only with golden body paint and nipple-rings decorated with sparkling diamonds.

"Hey, close your mouth, kid or I'll put something in it for ya" Arthur's words brought Merlin out of his glitter-induced stupor.

"Oh shut up your sparkliness... have you seen my clothes somewhere?"

"Here, mate, no glitter for you..." Lance smiled at Merlin as he handed him the hanger with his clothes and Merlin once again had to swallow hard at the sight. Lance was dressed in low cut leather pants so tight they looked painted on, his upper body was decorated with a matching harness accenting his muscles. Smudged eye-liner completed the look making him look like a perfect dark opposite to Arthur's golden visage.

"Oh great everything fits I take it!" Merlin was pushed to the side by the enthusiastic costume girl as she walked in. "Come now Merlin, get into you costume as well so we can start... Uther is waiting!" She started ushering Arthur and Lance out the door. As they passed Arthur took one look at Merlin's crotch and chuckled: "Guess you won't be needing a fluffer today, kid" Merlin blushed brightly and sputtered but when he regained his composure the others had already left. Cursing to himself he quickly got rid of his street clothes and slipped into his costume.

***

The set did only contain the bare necessities with some half-arsed attempts to make it more fantasy-like. It was obvious the producers didn't think people would be looking at the scenery. Merlin walked into the set area straightening his loincloth as he went. He'd managed to get rid of his erection while trying to figure out the piece of cloth that counted for clothing but as he once again saw his co-actors he felt his cock stirring and he felt really pleased with his chosen profession.

The director, Uther, was seated to the side and impatiently waved Merlin forward. "Come on, I want to finish this scene today if you don't mind..." The irony in his voice was apparent and Merlin hurried forward to stand with the others.

"So. It's the standard good versus evil skit... Arthur is the hero battling his nemesis Lance over there, whoever of you gets Merlin to yell his name as he comes is the winner. I'll give you free reign here cause honestly I don't care who wins as long as it looks good. Ok. Good, now get to it." Uther waved his hand at the trio and raised his bullhorn.

"Once upon a round table, take one!" Uther bellowed before settling down in his chair again.

"Aha! You will never conquer this land foul demon! I will prove my poweress by making this fair virgin cry out my name..." Arthur looked at Merlin sprawled out on the sturdy table, he looked anything but virginal in his barely there loincloth and miles of pale soft skin glowing in the lighting.

"You are wrong, disgustingly noble king... I will ravage this beauty and claim this land for myself!" Lance finished his statement by grabbing hold of Merlin and kissing him fiercely and open mouthed. Merlin flailed a little to regain his balance and grabbed hold of Lance's harness to anchor himself all while moaning into the kiss. Arthur didn't want to be trumped so early in the game and took the opportunity to slide up onto the table behind Merlin and start kissing down his spine. The sensation made Merlin break the kiss and arch his back, giving Lance access to his throat, something the other man took full advantage of, licking and nipping and leaving little marks on the pale column.

Still hanging onto Lance's harness Merlin started vocalizing his appreciation even louder. "Oh yes! Fuck! Mmm... " Arthur took that as encouragement and traveled even lower releasing the knots on Merlin's loincloth as he did. He reached the cleft of his ass and using both hands pulled the cheeks apart to get full access to the hole. When he licked a broad wet stripe along the cleft Merlin responded with a drawn out moan which turned into exclamations as Arthur thrust his tongue in and started licking and probing with great enthusiasm.

Lance's counter-attack considered of opening his ridiculously tight leather pants and getting his hard cock out, he then positioned himself on the table under Merlin, grabbing hold of his hair to guide his mouth to his crotch.

"Oh yes! Feed me your big cock, I want it, I want to swallow you whole" Merlin's stream of words was interrupted as his mouth was filled with said big cock and he started sucking and licking, moaning his appreciation as he went along. Lance left his hand tangled in Merlin's dark hair and encouraged him to take it deeper.

They made a pretty picture on top of the dark wooden table, Arthur, golden and glittering on his knees behind Merlin who was all long lines and pale skin where he stood on all four, his mouth fused to Lance's cock. Lance was sitting leaning on one hand with the other holding Merlin in place, the dark leather of his trousers contrasting both with Merlin's naked body and Arthur's gilded form.

"Oh yes, take it deeper. You are such a good boy..." Lance's husky voice came in counterpoint with Merlin's muffled moans. Arthur had now added several fingers and Merlin was rocking back in time with his thrusts while Arthur grabbed his hip hard enough to leave bruises in the morning. Finally deeming Merlin ready enough Arthur removed his tongue and fingers and the action made Merlin release Lance's cock with a disappointed whine.

"Please, please fuck me! Fuck me now... fill me up again..." Merlin's voice was roughened by lust as he leaned back towards Arthur looking for more contact. Arthur wasted no more time and pulled his hard cock out of his glittery trousers, slicked it up and positioned himself.

"Do you want it? Do you want my cock?" he held on to Merlin's hips, stopping him from rocking backwards. "Say it, say you want me to fuck you..."

"Yes, yes! Bloody hell yes! Fuck me hard!"

And Arthur smiled and obliged, sliding in easily on spit and lube, hands gripping Merlin's hips and setting a tortuously slow pace. Merlin whined high at the first brush against his prostate and leaned back, arching and resting his head on Arthur's shoulder, Lance's cock forgotten for the moment.

Of course Lance couldn't stand for that, determined to win the fight, despite it being all for show, he crawled over to the other two and slithered up Merlin's body letting their cock's touch faintly before he renewed his assault on Merlin's neck occasionally biting lightly in an ear.

Merlin was having trouble deciding if he was in heaven or being tortured... Arthur behind him was still thrusting slow but deep and Lance on the front was teasing as much as anything.

"Please, I need more... more, harder..." He tried to up the pace on his own but Arthur held him steady only sneaking and arm up to pinch at a nipple. Lance on the other hand took pity on Merlin pressing close and pressing their cocks together while stroking, sliding, grinding. He also captured Merlin's mouth in another kiss, wet, sloppy and deep. The extra stimulation made Merlin whine in the back of his throat, the sound muffled my Lance's mouth.

"Oh, yes, so tight... so hot. You want this bad don't you... You want my cock deep. Tell me... do you want more?" Merlin near ripped his mouth from Lance's. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Give. Me. More." Merlin panted, leaning his head against Lance this time and letting his mouth hang open to taste the sweaty skin with random swipes of his tongue. Then Arthur finally upped his pace and started fucking into Merlin with powerful thrusts, at the same time Lance slid his hand faster over their cocks, circling his thumb over the heads and twisting his wrist.

Lance let his other hand travel back towards where the other two men where joined, stroking his fingers over the taught skin, gathering slickness and finally slipping in alongside Arthur's cock. The three men moved together for a short while before sensations finally pushed Merlin dangerously close to the edge.

"Oh! Fuck! Gonna bl... ah! Yeeeeeees!" And he comes violently, coating his and Lance's chest with white strands. His tremors bring Arthur over as well and their voices mingle in a drawn out moan. The sight of the two of them undone by pleasure makes Lance grunt out his release as well... The three of them collapse against each-other oblivious to their surroundings until:

"Cut! Fuck! Merlin... you incompetent idiot! You didn't call a name... Take five and then we go again." Uther's voice brought them back to reality.

"Oh well, this time I get to fuck him... ok?" Lance gave Arthur a look and Merlin couldn't decide if he was going to remember the name this time or not. He did manage to conceal his grin though...


End file.
